The present invention relates to a method of producing a quaternary phase shift keyed (QPSK) signal on which an additional carrier signal is superposed. The carrier signal superposed on the QPSK signal may, for example, have the function of a beacon signal which is utilized for antenna follow-up at the receiving end of a data transmission path.